


Lie To Me

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fill, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy asks Clara a question but she'd rather a lie than the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: Doctor Who, any; Lie to me/I promise I'll believe

"Do you love me?" Amy asked as she sat beside Clara on the bed in their dorm room.

Watching as Clara moved the book down to look at her curiously, Amy tried to pretend that she didn't notice the way the other girl hesitated slightly as if she was afraid to answer what Amy had asked of her.

Amy just looked eyes with her, begging her to lie to her and she'd just believe it because believing a lie was easier than the truth. Was easier than having to accept that to Clara she was nothing more than a good fuck sometimes and a decent college roommate.

"I like you Amelia Pond," Clara finally spoke as she moved her book up to cover her face. "Isn't that enough?"

Sighing Amy just fell back on the bed because, no, it wasn't enough. But she guessed she'd have to live with it. She'd have to live with never having Clara return her love.


End file.
